A Narnian adventure
by Klurig
Summary: This is a story set during The horse and his boy. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Seth and Jacob find themselves in Narnia. Calormen is threatening to go to war, in the North the giants might go to attack. Will the vampires and the wolfs help the Kings and Queens of Narnia? A Chronicles of Narnia and Twilight Crossover.


**A/N: **Hello everybody!

This is a Narnia/Twilight crossover.

It's set during _The horse and his boy._

In Narnian time it is 1005, five years after the fall of the White Witch. The original _The horse and his boy _is set during 1014 so the timeline is not correct, as well as all the events.

This is what happens when three vampires and two werewolves enter the world of Narnia.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_What happened?!_

"I have no idea", I answered the others thoughts. _Were are we? We were just going upstairs and through that door! _

The others looked around at the sunny beach we were standing on. "Beautiful" escaped Seth's. mouth as he looked around. Jacob was just chocked and didn't say much, not even in his thoughts, and Jasper stood and observed his wife with an amused look when she swirled around in the sand and laughed like she was a child. _She's so beautiful in the sunlight. _

Jasper really loved his wife. Wait, sunlight? I looked at my own skin. It was sparkling like never before. I could hear laughter's from afar. "Someone is coming, we should hide".

"I know Edward but it is okay, we aren't in our world, in this world there is a lot of different creatures like centaurs, fauns and even talking animals, tomorrow we will see mermaids!" she said exited and jumped around in the sand.

"We should get back", Jacob said, worried about Bella, which annoyed me, but I tried to ignore that. I didn't understand why he still thought of her in that way. He knew she would pick me. How I missed her.  
"How?" all four of us asked in sync. We looked around. He shrugged and looked down in the sand. Stupid wolf. _How did we get here anyway?_

"Alice are you sure they will accept us?" I asked a little bit worried. "Of course, were dining in the castle tonight, well, Jacob and Seth anyway.

_Yes I got Edmund to chase me. He has been so distant since Peter and Susan left for Tashbaan._

The thoughts seemed to belong to a young woman.

"LUCY! Give that back! You're so dead right now!"

"Oh Edmund, so easily teased!" the girl giggled as she ran towards us. She stopped when she saw us, a little startled. She frowned a little as she watched our sparkling skin.

She had a beautiful but simple, blue dress with a silver pattern. Her brown hair framed her face in the most beautiful way and on top of her head there was a silver crown. She was obviously royal. _We're dining at the castle. _I looked at Alice who smirked at me. _Told you!_

_Who are they and were did they come from? They're strange their skin... sparkles? They're beautiful._

She got the frown of her face when a little older boy approached. _What in the name of Aslan is this? _I saw a picture of a beautiful woman who seemed evil in some way. She was white. The similarities to us wasn't really there, except that our skin was white and the woman in his head was pale. I guess he didn't trust us because he demanded his sword of his sister. (She had run away with his sword).

The young man also wore a crown. A bigger one, but still in silver. He was dressed in a green tunic, also with a silver pattern similar to the one on the woman's dress, but not as big. He wore brown leather pants and a brown belt he carried around his waist.

"Who are you?" the male asked.

"We aren't from this world. We walked into a door and then ended up here, how absurd isn't that story", Alice said.

"Almost as absurd to walk into a closet and then come here. It's a quite big closet, don't you think?" The girl giggled. Alice joined her giggle. "I'm Alice, this is my husband Jasper, my bother Edward and our friends Seth and Jacob", she said and pointed at us. I smiled a little to the two humans in front of us.

"I'm Lucy, this is my brother Edmund". The young man bowed a little when his sister presented him.  
"Welcome to Narnia then, but may I ask... what are you?" Alice laughed. I rolled my eyes at her and Jasper just looked at his wife with a light smile. The two werewolves. behind me looked worried. "Don't worry guys, Alice said we would be accepted, that goes for you two too", Jasper said.

"Seth and Jacob are actually werewolves, but they look so sweet", Alice said with her soft voice.

"Oh don't you dare call me sweet!" Jacob growled at Alice.

The human woman started to laugh. "They don't look like wolfs to me" she said and smiled at them. This made Jacob calm down a little. He got a little embarrassed by his outburst.

"The rest of us is vampires"

_Vampires and werewolves... What do they eat? Humans? Animals? _

"Animals", I said and Edmund frowned when he realized I had answered his thoughts. "Don't freak but Alice, Jasper and I have special... gifts. Mine is mind reading, Alice can see into the future and Jasper can sense emotions and effect others emotions. I had seen a vision of Alice's that it was wise to be totally honest in this world, or to these humans at least. That would make them trust us.

"Amazing", Lucy said. "And scary", Edmund added with a little smile but then he looked serious again.

"You said you eat animals but a lot of our friends is animals. As long as you just eat the ones who can't talk it's okay. In the west forest there is a lot of wild animals who can't talk. We can show you there when you feel like eating", Edmund said and smiled at us.

I heard someone else approach. "Your Majesties! My Queen and King, High King Peter and Queen Susan are back from Tashbaan!" a male voice called.

A faun appeared in front of us. _A faun_. Fascinating.

"Oh, Mr. Tumnus my dear friend! What a joy! Let us go back to the castle and meet them! Come along with us friends", Lucy said and took Alice by her arm.

Edmund's thoughts wandered off.

_Dear Susan, I hope everything went well. A war with Calormen will be unpleasant._

* * *

**Peter's POV**

My dear sister, she looked so teared up. I patted her back. "You don't need to marry him, dear sister". She looked devastated. "No Peter, I have to, or else we risk a war with Calormen". She sat down on her throne beside mine and then smiled when she heard our sisters voice down the hall. Lucy could always lighten up situations.

She rose from her throne as our siblings approached with some knew faces. Lucy ran up to us and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled widely. "How I've missed you dear sister and bother", I said. Susan looked happy again when she saw her younger siblings, but she looked like she was near to start crying when she held Lucy in her arms. When we had hugged each other my attention moved to the newcomers who bowed down slightly in respect for us.

"No need for that my friends".

Edmund started to present them for everyone in the courtroom. I looked at them in the greatest of interest. "You are most welcome to stay for as long as you like of course! Dinner is served in an hour in the dining hall, it would be an honor if you attended to it".

They said their thanks and I asked one of the housemaids to show them to their chambers. When they left Edmund started to ask about the trip.

Susan stiffened. "He proposed", she said. I put a hand over her hand. "Do not worry sister", Lucy said.

"I have to marry him or else he might declare a war against Narnia, I have to be brave".

"That shallow Prince! He doesn't even know you he just want you because you're the most beautiful woman in the kingdoms and wants a part of Narnia!" Lucy said and started to become upset. "If I don't marry him..."

"Enough Susan, it's going to be okay", I said. She sighed and nodded. "However, I haven't answered him yet, but he wants me to come back to Tashbaan soon to give my answer or else he might come here and force me to marry him". She looked up again when Mr. Tumnus entered the room.

"Dinner is served my Kings and Queens", the faun said. "Thank you very much Mr. Tumnus", I said and rose from my seat. "Come, lets eat".

* * *

A/N: This is my very first fic. Please rate and review. And I have to say that my english is not that good.

For all you Swedish readers, I might publish this in Swedish as well.


End file.
